Naruto's Great journey part 1
by seddieloverfan12
Summary: Naruto is helping Fate and Shinigami by saving some worlds from darkness. Follow Naruto by saving several different worlds! Naruto has Godlike power! Naruto/Harem!
1. Chapter 1

****** Naruto's Great journey part 1**

**Ok everyone here's another story but this story will become a series called The DS series. This series is about Fate and Shinigami asking Naruto to go to different universes and dimensions and help to save the world from darkness. All the stories will be a Naruto crossover with different other shows. The first one is of course bleach! Ok, let's start this story of with how this came to be. The story is going to be in 1****st**** person which will be Naruto. Character will be OOC. Sorry for my spelling and grammar! **

***** **Prologue***

(1st person)

Hello, everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Jinchūriki of nine tail fox, Kurama. Well Former Jinchūriki of the nine tail fox, I am currently dead. You wondering how I died well…I could blame Kurama for that. That damn fox's charka finally took me out **(1). **It turns out not even I can survive it. Kurama couldn't take the poison out of the charka. So I died at age 33! I didn't even live a full life. I mean I thought I could finally relax after I killed Madara and Sasuke Uchiha. I mean I have four beautiful wives back home waiting to be…well I am not going to finish that sentence but you get the idea. Yes, I know four wives! I hit the jackpot! *Damn you Pervy Sage! You corrupt me!*

I know you want the life story of me but you know most of it but I will tell the rest after I defeated the two Uchiha(s). Defeating the two Uchiha(s) was a pain in the butt, I had enough trouble defeating one Uchiha but add another one plus with another set of Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. One was problem but two don't get me started how troublesome it was to face. It was two against one and the odds wasn't with me but somehow I did it. It took three days of fighting but I finally manage to kill Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha with Kurama's help. I never felt so tired after battle. I didn't even notice I passed out few minutes after the battle was done. I woke up four days later in a hospital. You guys know how much I hate hospitals, heck when I woke up, I got up and ready to leave but Sakura-chan knew what was about to do and force me to go back to bed. **(Naruto's age is 18)**

I spent a week in the hospital but I wasn't alone everyone I knew came to congratulate me on the fight even Sakura did. I mean I thought she would hate or least held a grudge against me because I killed Sasuke but to my surprise she didn't. She told me, I did the right thing and killed Sasuke. I was happy, she finally let go of the crush she had for Sasuke.

While I was at the hospital, I remembered Hinata's confession about her love for me. I remembered it throughout the war. She risked her own life to save me from Pain, when he had me nailed down to the ground. But what people didn't know is that I knew about Hinata's feelings about me since we were eleven. I liked Hinata and Sakura but I couldn't date Hinata since she was from a prestigious family. So, I went for Sakura. But now I had a chance to date Hinata because I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The day I asked Hinata out on date was the last day I need to stay in the hospital. Of course when I asked out Hinata, she turned back to the shy little girl she was. She started to fumble with fingers again trying answer. It was funny to see but after few minutes she finally said yes…well she yelled out yes. I climbed out of bed and kissed her on the forehead just I thought Hinata change, she fainted again.

The date with Hinata was fantastic; we went out to lunch, for a walk and watching the sunset. I thought it was corny but she loved it. It was start to a beautiful relationship between me and Hinata. The day after the date with Hinata I got a message from the Hyūga clan leader, Hiashi Hyūga, which so happens to be Hinata's father. I thought he was going to tell me to stay away from Hinata but he was happy that Hinata was happy dating me, so he allow me to date her and if it goes to the stage of marriage, I have his blessing. Which I got me excited because it got me thinking about a family I always wanted.

Life was amazing for the years to come. I became a Jōnin then hokage at age 20. Tsunade was happy about because she finally doesn't need to do anymore paper work. She started taunting me about it but of course I had plan. The plan has only three words… Shadow clone Jutsu. I was laughing at Tsunade but only in the inside because I didn't want to her to know. She was going crazy trying to figure out how I was getting the paperwork done quickly. So after a while I finally told her, she went nuts! She started to destroy everything around her. I was laughing while she was doing this. After she calm down, she asked when did I figure out the secret to defeating paper work, I told her since the day I learn how to train with shadow clone Jutsu. She started to attack me. Everything was great I had girlfriend, I was the hokage and there was no more war.

Finally after dating Hinata for couple of years I finally asked her to marry me **(Naruto's age is 21.)**. She yelled out yes instantly after I finished asking her. I asked her to marry me around our friends and family. While I was hugging Hinata, I saw three ladies with down looks. Which surprise me back then, I didn't know other ladies had feelings for me. I told Hinata about this, she asked which ladies. I told Hinata the ladies' name. I told Hinata the first two names; Sakura and Ino but when I got to the last woman well she and I were shocked. When I saw the women I thought she was sad because the women didn't get married before her boyfriend's death. The woman was Kurenai Yūhi. At the time I was helping her taking care of her baby Asuma JR while she does missions or when she goes hangs out with her friends.

Hinata was skeptical about Kurenai but not Ino and Sakura. Hinata told me Ino and Sakura started to fall in love with me during the war even if they didn't show it. What Hinata suggest for me to do is to date Ino, Sakura and maybe Kurenai if she does like me. I told her no, I don't want anyone else but her. She smiled at me but turn very quickly to anger threatening me to date them or I will lose my manhood. I asked why. She told me, this is way for, Kami and Fate to repay me for the mistreatment as a child. I told her no I am happy with her and don't want to date or marry anyone else. To my surprise she grabbed my manhood and started to squeezed them tighter until I agreed. I was shocked she would force me to date other women while I date her at the same time.

I told Hinata that I would only date them if they truly like me and would be okay with sharing. She agreed and I asked the ladies if they really did have feelings for me, each of them said they started to fall in love with me for while but couldn't ask me out or tell their feeling because they thought they would hurt Hinata. I asked them on date to see if it will work out; of course when I asked they were furious I was considering cheating on Hinata. They were about to slap me until I quickly add that it was Hinata's idea. Each of them hesitated to agree because they didn't think it would be Hinata's idea to date all three of them but in the end they did agree.

Two months after I started to date Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai, I got married with Hinata on top of my father's head on the hokage's Monument. It was the one of best day of my life. It was wonderful day nothing went wrong. It took three extra months for me to get married with Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai.

Hinata was already month pregnant by the time I asked Kurenai, Ino and Sakura to marry me. I was happy that I was finally having a daughter or son. It turned out to be twins; boy and a girl. Their names are Jiro and Kushina. Everyone was so happy, all of our friends congratulate us for having a babies. After that Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai followed with their own child but each of them only gave birth to one child each. Sakura had girl named Tina, Ino had a boy named Mack, and Kurenai had girl name Anko. After that nothing else special happen except at age 30, I found out I was going to die in three years!

When I heard the news I was shocked. Kyūbi told me his charka is finally killing me. I told him it couldn't happen, since my charka paths' should have adjusted to his charka. Kyūbi told me it was suppose to but he told me because I used his charka for three days straight without stopping his charka slowly got into my organs. He tried to take away the poison away but couldn't. I had to give the bad news to my wives. Each of them was not happy at all specially Kurenai because she already lost a lover. They didn't like it so we tried everything to take out the poison out my system but nothing worked. We stopped after 2 years so I could have my last year peaceful. Finally 4 months after my 33 birthday I died in my sleep.

Now here I am in front of Fate and Shinigami. They said they have a request for me. I don't know what request they have for me but they about to tell me. "So what is the request do you have for me and what do I get for doing this request?" I asked. Fate floats towards me and stop 10 feet away from me. "We want you to go to other worlds and help save the worlds from darkness and for helping us we have special world for you, your family and friends could live at forever." Fate said. Naruto wasn't expecting that. 'They want me to save other worlds! I just finished saving my world but having a special world just for me, my family and friends sound great! I will do it plus it will give me something to do other then waiting for my wives to get here.' I thought. "Sure, I will do it but can I go tell my wives first?" I asked. Fate and Shinigami look at each other silently talking each other. Finally after few minutes they turn to me. "Sure but there's few people who wants to talk to you." Fate said as couple people appeared behind fate. I look behind fate and see Jiraiya, Asuma, my dad Minato Namikaze and my mother Kushina Uzumaki. I smile at them and run toward them. My mom and dad has smile on their face. I got close to my parents only do a round house kick to my dad's face sending him flying. I look at my mom and she looks shocked at what I did, while Jiraiya and Asuma were laughing. I go up to her and give her a big hug. "Hi mom!" I said

Few minutes pass when she finally realized I said something. "Hi, Naruto. Why did you kick your father? He looks like he knocked out." Kushina said. "The reason, I kicked dad is because I want to greet you without dad here. Plus I like you more." I said with grin. Mom smiles at me and hugs me hard. I guess she is happy that I revealed she is my favorite parent. "I am so happy that my son loves me more then his father." She said as she hugs me. I finally see my dad getting up from that I gave him. He starts to wal…stomp towards me. "Awww… didn't you like my kick daddy?" I said with childish voice. I could hear Jiraiya and Asuma laugh, while I hear mom giggle. "No! Why did you kick me? I am your father!" He said.

"I kicked you because I wanted to greet my mom without you near me." I said with grin. I could tell dad didn't like my response. "Now, I could say hi dad! How are you?" I said still having the grin on my face. "I am _fine_!" My dad said. I turned to Asuma and Jiraiya. "Hello Asuma! Hello pervy sage!" I said. "Hello Naruto." Asuma said while Jiraiya got tick mark on his forehead. "Hello brat!" Jiraiya said

"Now I said hi to all four of you. What do you guys want to talk about?" I asked them. "Me and your father just wanted to say good luck on your trip to save the worlds." My mom said. "We knew you were going to do this. We also wanted to tell you when you're done playing hero we be here waiting for you." Kushina said.

"I just want to give you my full collection of Icha Icha series to help with the ladies." Pervy sage said to me in hush voice so no can hear. I guess my mom would hate it if she knew he was giving me his collection of Icha Icha series. "Ohhhh mooom Pervy sage just gave me his whole collection of his series Icha Icha!" I yelled out. Instantly you could see the fear pervy sage's eyes. I look towards my mom and tell she didn't like that pervy sage gave me his collection. Pervy sage starts running away while mom starts chasing after her. I turn my attention back to Asuma. I have this gut feeling this is about Kurenai his ex lover.

"I guess you came to talk me about Kurenai?" I asked Asuma. He nodded. "Yes, even though I should be mad at you. I am not; I am that Kurenai fell in love with someone else but she has the right to love someone else. I also want to thank you for taking care of my son when I couldn't." Asuma said with smile. "You're welcome Asuma JR. was very cute baby then he turn into a great respectable teen just like you but hopefully he doesn't pick up your smoking problem." I said. Asuma chuckle

"Yea, he did become a fine teen. I have been looking over him ever since he was born. He became very strong ever since he started ninja academy. I just wish I could be there for him but at least you were there for him." Asuma said. I sighed

"I am sorry that you could be there for hi…" Asuma interpret me. "It wasn't your fault." Asuma said. "But it was my fault if I wasn't in Konoha at the time you won't been killed. It was because of me that you went to face Hidan and Kakuzu." I said as Asuma shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Yes, it sucks that died but maybe it was for the best." Asuma said.

"So losing your lover, who you love, to another man is for the best?" I said to him. "No but I fell in love with another here in the afterlife." Asuma said. I raised one of my eyebrows at him. "Well that's nice at least you got someone else." I said. "Yea, I know you going to go back tell your wives about your trip but can you tell Kurenai that I love her but I can't be with her no more and to my son that I be watching over him." Asuma asked. "Sure I will do that." I said. Asuma nods and walks away while fading with every step. I look around and see no one around. 'I guess dad left while I was talking to Asuma.' I thought just as Fate and Shinigami reappeared in front in of me.

"Alright, we about to send you back to Konoha just until done talking to your family, alright." Fate said. I nod to them. Both fate and Shinigami mutter something then my vision turns black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(This part will be in Third person)**

In a three story house there is a group of people who are mourning for the lost of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. This group people knew this day was coming. They just wish they could of said goodbye to him. The group people is Naruto's family; Hinata Hyūga Uzumaki Namikaze, Ino Yamanaka Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki Namikaze, Kurenai Yūhi Uzumaki Namikaze, Jiro Uzumaki Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Tina Uzumaki Namikaze, Mack Uzumaki Namikaze, Anko Uzumaki Namikaze, and Asuma Jr. Sarutobi. Each of them are crying in the living room for the loss of their husband/father/stepfather. None of them notice a small hole appeared in the middle of the living room.

**(Back to Naruto's Pov)**

'Wow, they are taking it hard.' I thought as I look around. I felt it time to let them know I am back for a bit. I cough to get their attention. The first one to look up was my first wife Hinata. She leaps up to hugs me and yells out. "Naruto!" I smiled as I gave her hug. Everyone looks up instantly; you see the shock on everyone's face when they look up but that didn't last as everyone came to hug me. "Hello everyone!" I said

"How…" Hinata said. "How are you alive again?" she asked. "I am not alive; I am just here to tell you guys some things before I go." I said. "But…but, why?" Sakura ask this time. "Because I die, I can't live in this world no more." I said to them.

"I know, you guys are sad because of my death but please don't, we knew this day was coming for long time. I want you to know when you die, you guys won't see me for while." I said to them. Of course this cause them to be confuse. "Why?" Ino asked.

"Fate and Shinigami have request for me to help other worlds from darkness." I said. And from the looks of it they are not happy. Hinata spoke up. "They asked you to save others worlds! You better get something in return for doing this!" Hinata said angrily. Everyone step back in fear. They knew not to anger Hinata. She is nice, kind and very friendly but get her angry you will face someone you wish you didn't.

"Yes I did, I am getting a special world for myself, our friends and family." I said to Hinata. She did not like the answer. "That's all!" Hinata yells out. She looks like she about to yell again but she got a look in her eye that I seen before. It was the same look when she wanted me to date the other three ladies. "Hinata don't even think about it. I already have you four wonderful and beautiful ladies, I don't need any more." I said to her but it was the wrong thing to say. She quickly grabs my manhood and starts to squeeze them.

"I don't care if what you want. I am telling you, **YOU** going to get more! If you don't then when I see you again I rip your manhood off and I will ask Fate, Kami, or even Shinigami to grow you another and I will rip it off again but even more slowly. Do you understand?" Hinata said as she squeezes my balls. I finally had enough of her hurting my balls, so I yell out. "Alright! I will get more lovers! Just please let go." I yelled. She quickly got a smile on her face. "Good, you made the right choice." Hinata said. I look over to others and they look shock at Hinata.

"I don't get why you want me to get more lovers. A normal wife wouldn't want their husband to get more lovers." I mutter to myself but clearly Hinata and rest of my family heard it. "True, I clearly want you for myself but I also want a big family. If I have to share you with others to get a big family then so be it." Hinata said. I never knew she wanted a big family. I quickly hugged Hinata. I whispered to her. "If you what a big family then I will give you big family." I could feel her smiled against me. "Thank you!" Hinata said.

After giving her hug I turn my attention to Kurenai. "Kurenai during my talk with Fate and Shinigami they brought out my parents, Jiraiya and your ex-lover Asuma. During my talk with your ex, he said that he loves you but can't be with you since he fell in love with someone else." Naruto said with frown. Even though he won't admit to anyone, he was happy that Asuma found else to love. He didn't want to lose Kurenai but he wouldn't stop her should she leave him for Asuma. Kurenai had frowned on her when she heard Asuma fall in love with another but who could blame him, she did the same thing. She loves Asuma but she loves Naruto more. The day she married Naruto, she silently vowed to herself that Naruto would be her only and last lover no matter what. Little did she know Sakura, Ino and Hinata made that same vowed.

"He also said that he be watching you Asuma Jr." I said to Asuma. He smiled knowing his father is watching over him. "Now before I leave I have things to tell you(Asuma), Jiro, and Kushina; you guys are the oldest of the children you have be strong for the family. Remember protect each other! Hinata, Sakura, Kurenai, and Ino in the vault is my father's technique; Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I want you guys to try to teach them soon but only Rasengan. The Hiraishin no Jutsu is bit to dangerous for them now. I give you guys challenge, I learned the Rasengan in three weeks and mastered it 1 week. So whoever beats my recorded mastering in month gets a tip on finishing the Rasengan." Naruto said. The children were confused. If they mastered the Rasengan, why would they need a tip to finishing it. Naruto sees the confuse faces and remembered no one born after fourth Shinobi World War knows about his **Fūton: Rasenshuriken**.

"Alright, we told everyone to keep my **Fūton: Rasenshuriken** a secret from everyone. Come on outside." Naruto said as they went outside.

"Alright, their a secret about the Rasengan that no one knows expect for few." Naruto said as he made a Rasengan in his right palm. He smash the Rasengan on side of a tree. You could clearly see a huge piece missing. "As you can see it very strong Jutsu but people don't know is the Rasengan is incomplete Jutsu" Naruto said. his children didn't see how it was incomplete. It looks like it was a perfect Jutsu.

"Daddy, how is it incomplete? It looks perfect to us." Kushina asks.

"It was perfect but it missing something that could make it stronger. Can you guys figure it out?" Naruto asks. His daughter with Sakura said "Your Affinity!" Tina said.

"Correct, lucky you guys don't have wind release. You six have either water or fire Affinity. If had wind, lighting, or earth Affinity I won't allow you guys to even to learn it." Naruto said.

"Why?" Mack asks his father. "Because it's too dangerous to even try to learn them without having a Bijū. Wind and lighting Rasengans are harmful to your hands that you won't be able to use charka no more. I was lucky I had Kyuubi to repair the damages. You guys aren't lucky, you guys have do have faster regeneration due to having some of Kyuubi's charka expect you Asuma. But that still won't help you if try to learn wind and lighting Rasengan. Now you guys have a challenge! Its time for me to leave. I will see you guys later." Naruto said as he faded away leaving his family for the finally time until he done saving the first world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I reappear in front of Fate and Shinigami.

"I am back and thanks for letting me say goodbye to my family." I said to them. "It's no problem. Anyways on to what world you are going to start helping. Shinigami has a new world that has unforeseen events later on. You will as human but you live for long time and I mean a long time. The darkness won't start for another 2400 years. During the time you have to wait you can anything you want. Look for a guy name Ichigo Kurosaki, he is the main saver of this world. All you need to do to is help him but if he fails you be the one to save the world. You will have your charka and a Zanpakutō." Fate said.

"What are Zanpakutō?" I ask.

"Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's." Shinigami said. **(Note: this paragraph was taken by wiki/Zanpakut%C5%8D) **

"I see is there anything else before I go to this new world?' I asks them.

"Yes, in 300 years I will visit you again to send you to Soul Society. There's one more thing that we have to warn you." Shinigami said. "What is it?" I asks but I regret it. "You still have Kyuubi seal within you but don't worry you can use his powers with any problem. Not even if you use for 3 day straight. The only thing is that you will hear him complain a lot." Shinigami told me. 'Man, I have to deal with him again. It's going to be long life.' I thought to myself. "Is that all?" I said it "Yes! See you in 300 years!" Shinigami said as he and Fate put their fingers on his forehead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The end for this chapter!**

**Now for people saying is Naruto going to be overpowered? Yes he is! Naruto won't kill Aizen. That's Ichigo job! Naruto's job is to help Ichigo to grow stronger. Yes, Naruto will fight Aizen but he will just be toying with him. **

**Now when I am going end this story! When Aizen dies that's when I am going to end it! Of course they will be epilogue chapter in the end!**

**Now for Naruto's harem! Yes Kurenai, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are already in it! They won't show up in this story any more until the epilogue. They will be mention during the course of this story. For Naruto's harem, **

**Orihime Inoue**

**Suì-Fēng**

**Momo Hinamori**

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Tier Harribel**

**Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

**and **

**Lisa Yadōmaru**

**This is not the final paring! **

**See you guys later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here I am with the second chapter of Naruto's Great journey part 1. This story is in first person. Naruto has been alive for 2400 years in the world of Bleach. This chapter starts couple of days before Rukia Kuchiki shows up. Hisana Kuchiki is still alive is with Naruto. I explain in this chapter how she is still alive. I am replacing Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck ****with Hisana Kuchiki. This chapter is going to tell you what Naruto did for 2400 years of life. I won't be telling everything little thing he did. Please don't flame!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are not mine! I don't make money out of this story!**

**Time frame:**

Naruto Arrived in Bleach world 300 years before Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto made or founded Shinigami Academy! Also the time frame will be off but that's because I want it!

There also a huge time skip!

Naruto is hiding all his powers! No one can detect him unless he wants people to find him.

In this chapter Naruto will be talking to an audience which is you guys who are reading this story.

Naruto character's will be mention or appear in flashbacks. Only one Naruto character including Naruto will appear and can you guess who and how he or she will appear?

Also Bleach story line will change. Somethings will stay the same but other things won't!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Hello again this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Now you are wondering where am I…well I am here at Karakura High School located in Karakura Town. Believe it or not I am freaking P.E teacher! Why am I here working as P.E teacher because Ichigo goes to this school. I was ordered not to interact with him until he gets his Shinigami's powers by 'Spirit king'. Shinigami loves that nickname that Soul Society given him but to me he is Ero-King! I thought my godfather Jiraiya was pervert but Shinigami is a bigger pervert then my godfather. Let just say women who are evil and hate perverts better change their ways. Anyways back to what I was saying I wasn't allowed to tell him anything. I had to wait until he gets his Shinigami's power around age 15.

Fortunately, Ichigo turned 15 this year! So I am close to quitting this job! Now I just need wait until Ichigo gets his power. I lived long enough in this world. I have lived around 2000 years. I spent 300 years in human world in the beginning training in everything I knew and my new Zanpakutō. While I was training, I always hunt for my food from rabbit, wolves, deer, and more different animals. It took me about 3 months until I found out my Zanpakutō spirit's name. I also learned my Zanpakutō's Shikai and Bankai. I will tell you later! My Zanpakutō's seal state looks like a regular Kanata but with a handle having two red fox tails. While I was learning about my Zanpakutō, I used hundreds of shadow clone to practice my shinobi skills specially my Genjutsu. Normally a Jinchūriki like myself couldn't even use Genjutsu but being able to live for long time and train in charka control for long time can allow someone to learn Genjutsu.

After 300 years give or take some years, Shinigami came to see me and send me to Soul Society. I didn't go as myself because didn't want them to know about my abilities. Shinigami gave me advice that I should pretend that I shouldn't didn't have the other forms of my Zanpakutō. My Zanpakutō wasn't pleased with Shinigami. She really loves to be out in her Bankai or Shikai state. After much argue we made an agreement to let her out to kill some Hollows every 2 months and I use her Shikai state.

I spent most of the years here. I met interesting people here in Soul Society. I also met _him_, the one who supposes to bring darkness to this world. It wasn't hard to figure out it was him. I could tell he was lying about his sword abilities. Someone told me, Aizen's Zanpakutō abilities. I knew, its true abilities...kind of. Something to do with hypnosis, Aizen tried to use it on me. Well least say, I mislead him. Haha! The reason he can't use it on me is because of Kyūbi. Kyūbi keeps my defenses up on high every day, nothing can control Kyūbi unless is with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan which one here has, so it useless on me. Kyūbi could sense Aizen's hypnosis and cancel it out while he tricks Aizen that I am under his hypnosis.

I was safe during the time I spent in Soul Society but someone saw my real identity by accident. I drop my Henge in forest and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Thankfully it wasn't Aizen or any of his 'friends'. It was Hisana Kuchiki from the Kuchiki Family. She was married to Byakuya Kuchiki. I remember that encounter very well…

_(Flashback)_

'_Man I hate using henge it bugs me.' I thought as I drop my henge. I was about to lay down to see the sky but I just heard a gasp. I quickly turn to see Ms. Kuchiki standing there with her mouth open. I quickly slap myself in head for not paying attention to my surroundings. I went towards Ms. Kuchiki and close her mouth for her._

"_So what brings you out here, Ms. Kuchiki?" I ask her. I have a lot of explaining to do. I waited a bit for her answer as she is in shock. "I…saw you…heading into the forest wanted to see why? How did you change appearance?" Hisana asks. How did I be so careless?_

"_Just say I am not what I appear to be and leave at that." I said to her with smile. My smile brought a blush on her face. "So, why are hiding your true self from everyone?" Hisana asks me. For some reason, I feel like I could tell her anything and she won't tell a soul. "Orders." I said. She raises looks at me within differences. "Orders? From the higher up?" She ask me. I hate answering questions. "Yes I got orders. Anyways I have a question why are you out here" I ask her. She looks conflicted about why she out here. Hisana is mystery to me. I never took interest in her. All I know she married Byakuya 2 years ago. __**(A/N: I don't the time frame in bleach, when it happens if someone out there does tell me so I fix it!) **__I really want to get to know her. Never did I think Byakuya would marry an outsider __**(I don't know what a outside is called. I try to look over the shows but it will take to longer.) **__I wonder how she captured his heart. _

"_I was looking for my sister?" She said. "Who is your sister?"I asked her. 'Weird I didn't hear she had a sister. "You don't know her. No one does, I don't even deserve to be called her sister." She yells out. _

"_Why?" I ask her. "I mean everyone is deserves to be called a sister or a brother if they have one." I said to her. What could of happen that she doesn't be called her a sister._

"_Her name is Rukia, when Rukia and I got here we were together but she was just a little baby at that time. We were in district 78 in the Rukongai districts. I did regret what did to Rukia, I left here in alley by herself as baby because I couldn't take care of her." She said. Now, normally I would burst into anger if anyone done this but living as long as me I kept my cool that and I also met little Rukia two months ago. "Hmm, what happens when you find her?" I ask her, I wonder what's her intention, when she finds her. "I want to help out but I could never tell her that I am her older sister. Like I said I don't deserve to be called her sister again." She told me. "That's going to be difficult because she looks just like you." I said. Her eyes quickly open as wide a moon. _

"_You met her?" She asks with hope. "I have met her once, she is a troublemaker but she has friends that are her family." I said to her. I see her smile but turn into a frown. "I want you to look after her." she said to me. "Why should I?" I ask. "If you won't I will tell everyone your true appearance!" She said as yells at me. 'I like this girl.' I thought._

"_Are you blackmailing me?" I ask her with serious face. She didn't back down not even fear in her eyes. "Yes I am!" she said. I smile at her and said. "I got to say, you got a backbone. You not even a Shinigami and you are still blackmailing me knowing I could kill you in a second." I said. I stare at her looking for fear but I see is determination. "You have guts I give you that. Sure I will look after her." I said as walked away. "Meet me here next week in the morning." I said to her as I disappear to the sunset._

_(End of flashback)_

Just like she asked I took care of her, it was easy since I always have a shadow clone looking after her. When she met me again I told her how Rukia was doing and some personal questions. We talked every week but fifth year in her marriage she had Illness that was killing her. I saw how ill she got over the couple of days. I tried everything to heal her but I couldn't do anything until Kyūbi told me to use his chakra. I didn't want to do it, it could kill her and I don't want that but Kyūbi told me it won't kill her. So I took a chance used Kyūbi's chakra to heal her. She healed perfectly, she was up and running. She thanked me by kissing me on the lips. Both she and I were shocked. She quickly apologized about kissing me. I said to her _"I don't mind being kissing but you married to Byakuya." _She cried on me, while she was crying saying how could she cheat on him or I could never look him in the eye again.

After while she cried herself out, I had to stay there until she woke up. She woke up and decided to be honest to Byakuya.

I didn't hear from her for 2 weeks. During that time I thought I would have to face Byakuya because Hisana kissed me but finally after I saw her she like fine. I asked her what happen. Her answer was shocking. It turns out both Hisana and Byakuya love other people. Hisana fell for me and Byakuya fell in love with Isane Kotetsu. **(A/N: If you don't like this then to bad! Its my story!)** During the time she was gone, she wasn't punished but she told to leave the Kuchiki family. I asked her where is living? She said at Kuchiki family house until she could find place to stay. I asked her if she wanted to stay with me. She said she love too, she also told me that she made request to Byakuya to try to adopt her little sister.

We didn't get to find out if Byakuya adopt little Rukia. We left 3 weeks after I asked her to move in. We went to the human world for the last 200 hundreds years **(1)**. During the last 200 hundreds we spent learning everything in the human world. I also used shadow clone to go to school since I am technically still human and everyone could see me not like Hisana but that all change when Kyūbi told me how to revive her. Kyūbi also said I could only do this six times but he has to wait 3 years each time he uses this move. He quickly used it on Hisana to get a real body. Hisana was happy that she got to live again but quickly turn into sadness. She wished Rukia could be able to live again. I told her, she will be able to but not until we defeat him. A week later after she woke up, she found she had a Zanpakutō in her hands. I trained her while she was in school. Now she close to Lieutenant in power.

During this time Hisana and I got married to each other but before I proposed to her I told her everything about me. She took it really well, she didn't care if she has to share me as long as I love her the same. I really was happy she understood and still loves me back.

After waiting for 2000 something years, Ichigo finally showed up. I noticed he was nice and kind boy but that all change when his mother died at age 9. He changed after that, he rarely smiles and now he always seem to be mad at something or someone. I could tell, he was strong but he still sloppy stance that will get him killed if no one fixes it.

I really hope Ero-king is right about this kid…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(The day after Rukia shows up)**

"Hello Hisana." I said to Hisana who is cooking breakfast for me and her. Hisana is a beautiful woman. She is 5 feet and 5 inches, she has black hair with strands of hair that fell across Hisana's face, and her eyes were purple with hint of blue. She is wearing black t-shirt with logo of a cat sleeping in yellow and she is also wearing black pants. She works at the same place I do but as a senior's math teacher.

"Hello dear, food is almost ready." Hisana said. She loves to cook ever since we came to the human world. "Hey, did you feel that Reiryoku last night?" I ask her. She nods to me. "Yea, he or she is a Lieutenant. Do you think Ichigo will get his powers soon?" she asks.

"I really think he will but when he gets his powers we will wait before we do anything. I don't think he will want the responsibility of being a Shinigami that fast." I said. "Do you really think Ichigo will succeed at defeating Aizen?" Hisana ask. "I really think he will but it won't anytime soon. Ichigo does have a lot of Reiryoku in him even greater then Aizen but its too wild to control." I said as Hisana puts the food on the table. Today she didn't make anything crazy but she did make my favorite food in whole universe Ramen! I quickly ate my serving of ramen while Hisana ate her ramen in moderate pace. "That could be problem, what do you think the people around him. Do you think they could be affect by him when he gets powers?" Hisana asks me with curious look.

"Most likely they be affect, I just hope its for the better and not for the worst." I said to her. She is hoping for the same. She didn't want them to be hurt but soon darkness will try to take over. If they are involve then they need to be train as soon as possible. "Let's get going to for us to get to work." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Normal P.O.V.) *Next day! The first time Ichigo and Rukia meet.***

Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15 year old teenage boy that has orange spiky with usual angry look. He is a average high school except he could see spirits ever since he could remember. But lately he started to see more and more spirits and he doesn't know why. He has feeling that everything is going to change. He doesn't know how but it will. Ichigo fought five people yesterday who disrespected a site where a girl died. Right now he is going to the place where the girl died to put new flowers.

When he got there, he didn't sense the girl or see her. He yells out for her but didn't get response but he did hear roar. He went to investigate the strange sound. He finally found where the sound was coming from and found a huge creature. This creature resembles a giant mantis but this creature has a white mask with big giant hole in his chest. The same dead little girl, he was looking for was running toward him. He saw the creature look at him and starts to run at his direction. Ichigo starts running away from the creature with little girl. Sadly the girl trips, so he needs to go get her. "Get up! We have to get going!" Ichigo said. The creature is closing up on them but before creature got to close a woman appears in front of him. This woman is wearing a black kimono with a katana in her hands. This woman slashes her katana horizontal across the creature's mouth then vertical between the eyes of the creature killing the monster. The woman left without a word after killing the monster.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo said but the woman didn't listen.

Little did they know a certain blue eye was watching the whole thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Nighttime) (Naruto's P.O.V)**

'Hmm its seems the hollow is coming here, that hollow also seem to leave that little girl alone as well. I guess that hollow senses Ichigo's Reiryoku. It seems Rukia is coming as well. Let's see whats happens.' I thought. I see Rukia, who just looks like Hisana go into Ichigo's room.

'Let's get a closer look.' I thought to myself. I enter the house without problem. I enter Ichigo's room without Rukia and Ichigo knowing. Rukia is explaining to Ichigo about Shinigami, Soul Society, and other things. Right now I could see Ichigo doesn't believe anything she says. He thinks its all nonsense.

"That's all believable along with flying pigs and tooth fairy!" Ichigo yells! 'Hmm it seems, he needs to be more convincing to believe in Shinigami(s). Let's see if this hollow whose coming will convince him of that.' I thought. I look over at Rukia. She is about to speak again.

"How can you not believe me! You just admit to me that you can see spirits!" Rukia told Ichigo. Ichigo shakes his head.

"I never heard or seen Shinigami before I don't believe in things I never heard of. Now go play your Shinigami game somewhere else brat." Ichigo said as he puts his hand on Ruki's head.

"I'm a brat am I." Rukia said. 'So, she hates being called a brat. Too bad she is one.' I laugh inwardly. "**Bakudō number 1: Sai!**" Rukia said as Ichigo fell down face first with his hands behind his back.

"What did you do to me?" Ichigo asks. "I used what its call kido. I just paralyze you so you can't move. Now I could do this." Rukia took out her Zanpakutō a use her hilt of her Zanpakutō on the soul's forehead sending the souls to the soul society.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo asks as he saw the same ghost from early disappear. "I sent him to the soul society. Where all souls go after Shinigami like me perform a Konsō." Rukia said. 'Let's leave here, the hollow is close to here. I want to see if Ichigo does gets his power today or not.' I thought as I left the room.

'Hmm this hollow is pretty strong. Let's see if they could handle it. If not I have to interfere and show myself.' I thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Naruto is across from the clinic on top of a roof. He conceal himself with a Genjutsu so no one would see him, not even the hollow can see him or sense him. The hollow punches the walls to the Kurosaki's clinic/home. Naruto could hear Karin and Yuzu cry's for help. Naruto wants to help them but it's there problem for now. He sees the hollow grabbing something which is a little girl. If it gets to dangerous he will kill the hollow for them. He hears Rukia yells out to Ichigo that if he keeps struggling the kido will hurt his soul. Moments later he sees Ichigo running towards the hollow with something in his hands trying to save his little sister. The hollow punches Ichigo whole body with his massive fist sending Ichigo to ground few feet away.

"I found you!" the hollow says to Ichigo.

The hollow was going to take the karin's life but is stop by Rukia. She slashes the hollow in the arm making the hollow retreat and letting go of Karin. Ichigo catches Karin before she falls to the ground. "Did you actually believe you were going kill or harm the hollow with a stool." Rukia said. "Well I wasn't going to wait and see my sister get murdered while I was watching?" Ichigo yells at Rukia. He didn't know why these hollows are attacking them. "Why is that hollow attacking us?" Ichigo ask.

"Probably because he sense a lot of Reiryoku coming from you. You had a lot of Reiryoku inside you and must of come out when you touch the little girl." Rukia said Ichigo starts to realize that he's the one who put his family in danger. The same hollow came back. Ichigo runs towards him stops in front of him.

"Hey you! You are after me, so and come and get me you crowd!" Ichigo yells at it. The hollow shoots his head toward Ichigo. "Oh no!" Rukia said as she took the blow instead of Ichigo. She fell down while the hollow moves back because he is hurt.

"Do you want to help save your family?" Rukia said. Ichigo nods, he does want to save his family. "Then you must shove my Zanpakutō in middle of your being. You must become a Shinigami temporality. I am too injury to fight so if you want to save your family then become a Shinigami." Rukia said faintly as she is injury in her left shoulder. She picks her Zanpakutō with her right arm. She puts in the air, while Ichigo goes in front of her sword.

"Then give me that blade Shinigami." Ichigo said as he puts his hands on Rukia's Zanpakutō. "My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said. The hollow starts to attack them again. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said as both Rukia and Ichigo push/pulls the Zanpakutō into Ichigo. There was a flash where Ichigo and Rukia are and the next thing you know the hollow's left arm is chop off.

The person, who chop off the hollow's left arm was none other then Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo outfit turn into what Rukia use to have, he also has a over sizes Zanpakutō. **(If you don't know what it looks like just look for it in google or bleach (d0t) wikia .c0m)**

Ichigo runs towards the hollows and cuts off his other arm then finally he cuts the hollow straight down the middle from the mask to the feet. Ichigo runs towards Rukia to check if she is alright.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asks. "Yes I will recover it just take me all night." Rukia said. Just as Ichigo was about to help her out, Rukia and Ichigo heard clapping then a voice.

"Well done Ichigo…" a mystery guy said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter!**

**I know its like the episode that's because I didn't want to change how Ichigo got his power the first time. This is where everything changes! Kind of…Ichigo will still face the same hollows he did in anime but he will also be little stronger! He is going to use his brain more. I will say this Naruto will fight in this story. Now I am going to answer one question some ask me.**

**Someone said why did I add sasuke's fangirls as Naruto's wives? The answer is simple because I want too! if you don't like it then to bad. You don't need to read this story if you don't like it. This same person also said '**_**Naruto won't be doing anything except training the heroes of the dimensions he goes to. I think thats useless because Ichigo defeated Aizen anyway, he doesn't need Naruto's help. What's the point?'**_

**I didn't say Naruto would be training every main character or that Naruto won't be doing anything! Please don't try to put words in my mouth! You don't know how this story will go down! Naruto will be the main character in some of the stories I put in this series! **

**Now onto the harem **

**Orihime Inoue**

**Suì-Fēng**

**Momo Hinamori**

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Tier Harribel**

**Hisana ****Kuchiki**

**and **

**Lisa Yadōmaru**

**There you have it the harem for now! I know why did I put Hisana ****Kuchik****i in the harem, when she suppose to be dead well because I wanted too and since Naruto came to the bleach world he will be changing how this goes.**

**See you guys in the next chapter! Oh before I go, I need to tell you guys the next chapter won't be out for while starting tomorrow 8/15/12, I will have to go to school again! No! Later!**


End file.
